Dual Shotguns
|released = 10.3.0 |lethality = 45 |rateoffire = 95 |capacity = 4 |mobility = 65 |cost = Obtained via Lucky Chest (Level 17 or Higher) |Level required = 17 |reskinof = Double Barreled Shotgun |attribute = |number = 147 |theme = Fancy}} The Dual Shotguns are Primary weapons introduced in the 10.3.0 update. Appearance They are basically re-skinned Double Barreled Shotguns, they have a golden detail as a large center for each side of each grip, the barrels are gold and the brown tips have gold detail. The wooden Forends have golden pattern each, but the action (near the cartridge chambers) were still metallic. The unlocking levers were found on the grip's side and next to the cartridge chambers. Strategy It has medium damage, high rate of fire, low capacity, and good mobility for levels under 12. Tips *As this is a Shotgun-based weapon, you need to stay in close range combat, due to the spray of these guns. *Its fairly high damage and firerate make it easy to defeat opponents, however, its ammunition and reload speed very low, make sure you are safe when reloading. *Go for weakened opponents or/and aim for the head to maximize Efficiency, less intense duel or/and better ammunition conserving. *Pair the dual shotguns with Turbo Charger, it is the perfect synergy of high firerate, decent Efficiency per shot and accuracy. *Its good mobility allows one to flank enemies or reaching locations at fast speed, especially when paired with mobility-increasing equipment. Counters *Targeting a Dual Shotguns user from a long distance is obviously recommended, as their spray wouldn't deal much damage. *Bring a weapon capable of Rocket Jump with you. Jumping behind the user will disorient them. *This weapon is relatively easy to counter, as the users only have 4 shots. In lower levels, try to avoid being near these players and always resort to medium ranges as this range is already enough to dodge and evade most shotguns. *Flank its users so they will waste their time trying to aim at you. Recommended Maps *Silent School *Pool Party Equipment Setups Use this to finish weakened players off by first using a high damaging weapon first. Trivia *In the real world, it is VERY impractical to dual wield dual barrel shotguns as you need to constantly reload after all 4 shots are fired, you might need to let go of one shotgun to reload. Also, due to the intense kick from a single shotgun let alone dual-wielded shotguns, it risks injuring one's wrist. *Now it takes three headshots to kill the dummy in Polygon. *This may have been slightly inspired by Reaper's shotguns from the game: Overwatch. **However, Dual Shotguns' model is entirely different from Reaper's shotguns *This is one of the many weapons to be attainable in the Battle Royale. *It was buffed in the 15.2.0 update, taking 3 shots to kill. *It was removed in the 11.4.0 update. **However. It was brought back in the 12.1.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Dual Weapons Category:Themed Category:Event Chest Category:Remodel Category:Brought Back Category:Rare